Infant Lowly
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: Anthro! Samuel and Terra prepare for another Christmas with their daughter Anna, all while waiting for the arrival of another addition to their family. Rated T just to be safe. Title inspired by the song "Infant Holy, Infant Lowly." Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!


**Christmas Morning~6:30 a.m.**

* * *

"DADDY, DADDY!" Samuel was jostled from his sleep by the overly excited pup by his and Terra's king sized bed. Looking to the young pup, her hazel eyes wide in excitement, Samuel, finally able to shake the last remnants of sleep away, allowing him to remember what day it was, completely forgot about being annoyed at being woken up at, after looking at his alarm clock, 6:30 in the morning as he smiled at his five year old daughter.

"Good morning Anna," he yawned before continuing, "Merry Christmas." The pup beamed as she lunged at her father who enveloped her in big hug.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she squealed, which succeeded in rousing her sleeping mother who, with a little bit of effort thanks to her swollen stomach, managed to roll over to meet the smiling face of her firstborn child as she was held by Terra's loving husband who, after hearing her wake up, turned to meet his wife's gaze, smiling tenderly at each other before leaning in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss, causing Anna to turn her head in disgust. Pulling away, the adults chuckled at their daughter's reaction. Looking back to Terra, Samuel placed another kiss on top of her head, earning a loving hum in return.

"Go back to sleep, dear," he whispered lovingly, gently rubbing his wife's swollen stomach, which was covered by holiday themed tank top that went well with her black leggings, "you both need it." With a hum of gratitude, Terra drifted back to sleep as her husband, clad in his own holiday themed t-short and black pajama pants, carried their pink holiday pj clad daughter out of their room and down the stairs of their modest two story house, which, of course, was decked out with all sorts of Christmas decorations. Upon reaching the first floor of the house, Samuel, after setting Anna down on the couch in the living, turned on the TV, which was playing one of his favorite holiday movies, A Christmas Story. As he left Anna briefly to go to the kitchen, which was right next to the living room and visible through a small kitchenette, which gave him a clear view of his daughter, to prepare a pot of coffee, he couldn't help but smile as Anna began to laugh at the scene where a grey furred pup in an aviator hat named Flick stuck his tongue to a frozen flagpole, getting IT stuck in the process.

"You know, Anna," Samuel called from the kitchen, gaining his daughter's attention, "I played the same kid in the play version of A Christmas Story **(This is a true fact about myself)**." Upon hearing this, Anna couldn't help but giggle at the though of her father in an aviator hat with his tongue frozen to a flagpole. An idea suddenly sprung in Samuel's head. "I'll be right back," he said to Anna after setting the coffee maker, "so stay put, and stay out of the presents." After receiving a nod from Anna, Samuel went back upstairs, but not before bumping into the dark Christmas Tree surrounded by, as Anna observed, "mountains" of presents from her parents, grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousin, and of course, Santa Clause.

After a few minutes, Samuel returned, his hands behind his back as he kneeled before Anna, who tilted her head in curiosity at what her father had acquired upstairs. With a sly smile, Samuel revealed the object; a brown leather Aviator hat, much like the one that flick wore in the movie. With a large smile and wide eyes, Anna happily took the hat from her father placing it on her head, Samuel laughing as the override headgear slip over her eyes.

"I've kept it after all these years **(Also true)**," he finally said, " and I figured maybe you might like to see it." With her wide smile still on her face, Anna happily jumped off the couch into her father's arms, who laughed with her.

"Well Liam, looks like someone is already having fun," came a voice from behind them. Standing in the entry way to the living room was Terra, who was smiling warmly at her husband and daughter while gently rubbing her stomach, obviously speaking to her unborn son. Picking Anna up, Samuel began to walk toward his wife with their daughter in his arms.

"Well look whose up," Samuel said teasingly to Anna, who giggled at her father's statement. Upon reaching his wife, Samuel placed a tender kiss on top of her head, which was returned by a lite peck on the cheek. Anna beamed happily at her mother.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MOMMY!" she squealed, earning a loving chuckle from Terra.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," Terra responded lovingly, kissing her daughter's cheek, earning a giggle from said child, before turning back to Samuel. "Merry Christmas, Dear."

"Merry Christmas, Love," Samuel responded with deep affection, pulling his wife close, which allowed him to feel the excited kicks coming from the child she was carrying. With a laugh, Samuel kneeled down with Anna still in his arms and, before placing a kiss on his wife's stomach, said, "Merry Christmas to you too Liam." Looking back up to his wife's face, Samuel's took on a look of worry as he saw her frown. Setting Anna down, Samuel said, "why don't you go and keep watching the movie, dear, that way s your mother and I can talk." After Anna ran back tot he couch to continuing watching the movie, Samuel turned back to Terra, who at this point had shed a tear.

"What is it, Terra?" he inquired worriedly, standing back to his full height. With a sigh, Terra spoke as she gingerly cradled her stomach, almost as if she were afraid of hurting her unborn child.

"I was hoping Liam would be here before Christmas," she admitted, a hint of sorrow in her, "but he's a week late. What if something is wrong?" Samuel, upon hearing this, let out a small laugh as he pulled his wife close to him. Kissing the top of her head once again.

"He's fine, Terra," Samuel soothed, "the doctor said he is going to be perfectly healthy. Besides," he added in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was a week late, so was my sister. Babies on both sides of my family are never on schedule." With a small laugh, Terra looked into her husband's eyes as she pulled him into another kiss, this one filled with a bit more passion. Pulling a way from each other, the two parents decided to sit with their daughter, having a good time watching the movie before company arrived.

Two days later, Terra went into labor, giving birth to a beautiful baby boy who, with his cream colored fur, looked so much like his father, save for the auburn mane he inherited from his mother. While Liam didn't arrive when they had planned, Samuel and Terra, and of course little Anna, who was very excited about being a big sister, were all very happy to welcome the new addition into their family. Needless to say, this was Christmas season that they would remember forever.

* * *

**From me to you, my friends; **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
